weirdknightsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Djinn Kind
THE DJINN KIND Djinn The Djinn are possibly the most populous and well spread of races, occupying several realms, most notably Kaltheim and Ascheheim. Many Djinn pride themselves on their faith and abilities, resonating psychic or thermal abilities, as many they believe they were made from fire. Those with such abilities are known for their signature weapon, the Thermal Blade which they can use to channel and enhance their thermal focus into a duel. Fae and Kami Not all Djinn are thermal based, some instead are more in touch with nature than their desert dwelling cousins and root their essence to other items, primordial forces or geographic locations. The two most well known for this are the Fae of the Fae Isles and the Kami of the Eastern Regions. They are sometimes referred to as 'Lesser Djinn'. Thalji of Kaltheim The Thalji are a complicated and frequently hostile race. Many consider them and the Djinn two sides to the same coin, as the Thalji have thermal traits on the other end of the scale, relying on frost, ice and snow instead of the Djinn's heat (taking their name from the Arabic word for snow, Thalj). Many Thalji believe they are descended from the Jotunn, the Titanic Frost Giants of old. Others believe that they were once Djinn that had their fire ripped from them. Needless to say, they don't always see eye to eye with many other races and prefer to stick close to their freezing mountainous homes in Kaltheim. Silvertongues of Horror Distant cousins of the Djinn, Silvertongues tend to get a bad reputation, although sometimes it is justified. Their home realm is that of Horror, which also sets tongues a wagging about their origins. Like their cousins, they too have special traits in that they can persuade very well through a unique blend of persuasive skill, hypnosis, spell-craft and hormones. The stronger the Silvertongue, the harder it is to break their influence, but generally if one realises they are being manipulated then they are freed. Typically Silvertongues make the subject believe its what they wanted to do, as opposed to blatantly enslaving them. In recent times, some Silvertongue groups have looked to conquer other realms instead of remaining in their realm of Horror. In Horror they have several small, but densely populated cities, the most notable being The Silver City, but a large portion of the populace still choose to live in hunting camps near the Ash Forest. Even though Silvertongues notoriously have dark hair, pale features and exhibit silver coloured eyes they are sometimes considered as Horrors themselves. Shadowkin Shadowkin are an unusual occurrence as without sounding too contradictory, Shadowkin are practically demons without being demonic. In physical terms, their appearance might appear like that of a demon or beast, such as mild claws, fangs or forked tail. They are rare and frequently falsely assumed to be demonic in nature, but merely have differing physical attributes. The confusion is added to by the fact tht like other Djinn cousins, they too are bound to an element, that of which is shadow. As users of shadow craft, those who master it have a mysterious way of concealing oneself and manipulating shadows, but due to the rarity of Shadowkin, very few are left to teach it.